


Biru. (tentang takut)

by homotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Romance, Wy parent shows homophobic behaviour, help i dont know how to tag, local fic, no beta-we die like men
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homotiny/pseuds/homotiny
Summary: Jung Wooyoung ingin mencintai Song Mingi dengan lebih berani.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Biru. (tentang takut)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im here to revive our beloved kapal ghaib. this work contain heavy homophobic theme and i tried my best to tone it down to minimum level, but if you easily get triggered by it, please leave this work :) 
> 
> oh, once again, please love woogi.
> 
> (i also reccomend you to hear this: https://open.spotify.com/track/4p66Q1TuO1u9oFn2nZbvs3)
> 
> (help kenapa linknya ga bisa yang langsung tinggal diklik T____T jelek.)

Mingi pernah (dan masih) luka. 2 bulan Wooyoung mencipta spasi di antara keduanya namun dunianya menyempit dan malah membuatnya sesak seolah ia tak dibiarkan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Mereka bilang; _relakan saja, hubungan memang ada tanggal kedaluwarsanya_. Tapi ini Mingi dan Wooyoung. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di tengah, memulai segalanya dengan benar, mencoba menata segala hal dengan _benar_.

Mereka bukan dua orang asing yang memutuskan untuk bersama di bawah sirkumstansi yang memaksa keduanya untuk bersama. Mereka hanya dua orang biasaㅡpecundang yang berusaha mencinta satu sama lain dengan cara mereka.

“ _Kita salah_ ” kata Wooyoung suatu hari, menyundut puntung marlboronya yang sudah se-kelingking di pinggiran asbak di kepala ranjang. Mingi suka rasa bibir Wooyoung selepas merokok. Meski ia sendiri kurang begitu suka dengan varian rokok favorit Wooyoung. “Apanya yang salah?”

“ _Kita, Gi._ ”

Satu kecupan dicuri dari bibir Wooyoung yang lengah. Lalu satu lagi ia curi dari pelipis. Lalu satu lagi di rahang. Lalu satu lagi di hidung. Mingi sudah akan menyisipkan satu kecupan terakhir di belakang telinga Wooyoung jika saja jemari si Jung tidak meraih rahangnya, menyejajarkan kepala keduanya dengan gestur yang teramat hati-hati. Jempolnya mengusap pelan pipi Mingi.

Setengah tahun mereka bersama, Mingi selalu tahu bahasa cinta Wooyoung dari gerak-geriknya yang gamblang dalam mengungkapkan sayang. Usapan pelan di pipi dan tatapan yang meneliti raut wajahnya lamat-lamat adalah salah satunya. Namun hari ituㅡsaat itu jugaㅡMingi merasa ada yang tidak benar.

Air mata sebesar bulir jeruk lolos dari pinggir mata Wooyoung.

Mingi merasa jantungnya karam ke pangkal kaki.

Wooyoung mengusap air matanya, buru-buru mengenakan celana dan memungut kaus hitamnya yang kusut. Jaket denim yang menggantung di gerendel pintu tercium seperti Mingi. Jadi alih-alih mengenakannya, jaket itu hanya ia tenteng. Detil kecil itu terasa segar di ingatannya, dan Mingi merasa dirinya menyedihkan.

“ _Udah ya Gi, gue balik dulu._ ”

Bunyi vespa menggerung dari luar, lalu menjauh dan teredam jarak.

Wooyoung tidak kembali.

Tidak juga keesokan harinya, atau keesokannya lagi. Tidak juga datang sewaktu Mingi meneleponnya karena ia ditilang dan terjebak di entah-berantah ketika sedang menuju rumahnya. Tidak juga datang ketika _dies natalis_ fakultas Mingi yang kedatangan penyanyi kegemaran Wooyoung sebagai bintang tamu yang mati-matian diusahakan Mingi untuk didatangkan ke acara mereka hanya karena suatu malam, Mingi mendengar Wooyoung menyenandungkan lagu penyanyi itu ketika Mingi demam tinggi.

Wooyoung tak menyisakan apapun untuk dikenang. Tidak dengan _varsity_ kuningnya yang bodoh. Tidak dengan bungkus rokok yang lusuh karena terbiasa diremat dan dimasukkan paksa ke kantung belakang celana _jeans_ nya. Tidak juga dengan foto polaroid ruangan kos Mingi yang rapih di hari pertama kepindahannya karena mereka memutuskan untuk menata ruangan kecil itu bersama.

_Kita salah_ , katanya.

Apanya yang _salah_?

Apa caranya memuja Wooyoung salah? Apa cara berpakaiannya salah? Apa tutur katanya yang salah? Apa ia tidak terlalu pintar? Apa ia tidak sekaya Yunho? Apa caranya diam-diam menggenggam tangan Wooyoung di bawah meja kantin yang salah? Apa karena ia selalu meninggalkan Wooyoung sepuluh meter di belakangnya, mengeluh kepanasan dan lelah karena tida bisa mengejar Mingi yang berlari saat _car-free day_?

Tidak ada yang menjelaskan kepadanya bagian mana yang salah.

Karena ia tidak pernah merasa salah dalam mencintai Wooyoung. Mingi tak pernah merasa salah ketika mereka bergelung berdua di kasur Mingi, atau bahkan ketika mereka bertengkar hanya karena Mingi teledor meninggalkan ruangannya tak terkunci. Bersama Wooyoung tak pernah _sedikitpun_ terasa keliru.

“Gak semua tanya itu dateng sama jawaban, Gi” kata Seonghwa suatu waktu ketika Mingi mencoba menyesapi rasa yang tertinggal dari rokok dengan merek yang sama dengan yang sering diisap Wooyoung.

Mingi benci tatapan mengasihani. Menurutnya itu membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan, kecil, dan tidak tertolong. Seonghwa tahu itu, jadi ia tidak pernah mengasihani Mingi seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi hari itu, Mingi nampak luar biasa nelangsa sehingga Seonghwa tidak dapat menahan caranya menatap Mingi.

“Tapi hubungan ini yang jalanin dua orang, Hwa. Ga adil” _saat Wooyoung pergi begitu saja_.

Selepasnya, Mingi mencoba rela. Setidaknya, ketika Hongjoong mengajaknya keluar dan bekerja di cafe-nya, Mingi mencoba yang terbaik untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Atau ketika salah seorang menyapanya di koridor saat ia terbengong dan terlalu pasrah untuk menanyakan kabar Wooyoung ke Yeonjun yang tutup mulut.

Tapi Mingi tetaplah Mingi yang kepayahan tanpa presensi Wooyoung. Ia tetap mencintai Wooyoung seperti pecundang. Ia masih memungut sisa-sisa kehadiran Wooyoung dari bagaimana tangannya meraba seprai kasurnya yang berwarna oranye konyolㅡyang salah dipilih Wooyoung ketika mereka memesannya lewat daring. Rasa _menthol_ yang menggelayut di pangkal lidahnya tidak terasa seperti lidah Wooyoung yang menyusup ke dalam mulutnya sehabis merokok.

2 bulan setelah kepergian Wooyoung; Mingi masih menyedihkan.

Namun kemudian, tepat 2 bulan lebih 3 hari, di tengah udara lembab ibu kota selepas diguyur hujan, Yeonjun dan Changbin mengetuk pintunya lemah. Suaranya pelan dan hampir hilang ditelan berisik lagu _jali-jali_ dari gerobak berpengeras suara yang diseret dari gang di sebelah bangunan kost Mingi, menemani ondel-ondel yang berkeliling.

“Gi,” air muka keduanya keruh tak terbaca. Mingi merasakan lambungnya teraduk. Sepuluh detik membeku di antara ketiganya tanpa siapapun berniat mengisi jeda setelah kalimat Yeonjun. Mingi berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya dan bertanya, “Ada apa?”

“Wooyoung habis digebukin bokapnya.”

Suara keduanya perlahan mengabur di telinga Mingi. Entah udara malam itu bertiup terlalu kencang di telinganya, atau rungunya saja yang tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja untuknya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, tapi ia masih terpasung di tempatnya berdiri.

Yeonjun bilang Wooyoung tidur berpindah-pindah tempat. Seminggu penuh ia pernah bermalam di asrama Yeonjun, lalu setelahnya Wooyoung menumpang di rumah Changbin. “Dia Cuma sebulan di rumah gue, Jun.” Changbin menyanggah Yeonjun ketika kawannya itu mengadu kepada Mingi bahwa setelah dari asramanya, Wooyoung menumpang di tempat Changbin hingga sekarang. “Nyokap gue balik ke Jakarta 2 minggu yang lalu. Jadi sehari sebelum nyokap gue di rumah, Wooyoung cabut.”

Lalu di mana Wooyoung selama sisa 2 minggu pasca pergi dari rumah Changbin?

Mingi tak melewatkan bagaimana Yeonjun dan Changbin yang berebut menjelaskan segala hal padanya. Mulai dari Wooyoung yang _minggat_ dari rumah, Wooyoung yang hidup serabutan, dan bagaimana Wooyoung tidak menghadiri kelas selama 2 bulan.

Keduanya adalah sahabat karib Wooyoung semasa SMP. Wooyoung beberapa kali menyinggung nama Yeonjun dan Changbin di perbincangan mereka sehari-hari. Yeonjun dan Changbin pernah sangat dekat dengan Wooyoung hingga SMA, lalu mereka tidak pernah bersama lagi. Mungkin ini yang dibilang orang-orang dengan hubungan yang sudah _kedaluwarsa_.

“Tadi pagi bokap Wooyoung dateng ke rumah,” Changbin mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi sebelum bercerita. “Dia bilang kalo gue ga telpon Wooyoung, dia bakal bekuin ATM-nya, terus dia juga ga akan bayari duit kuliah Wooyoung lagi.”

Mingi juga tidak salah mendengar Yeonjun yang menggeramkan “ _bangsat_ ” di sampingnya. Mingi hanya bisa terdiam, rahang mengetat dan geligi bergemeletuk marah. “Pas Wooyoung dateng, dia langsung digebukin. Bokapnya terus-terusan bilang _aib_ , _bikin malu keluarga_ ,” Changbin mencubit pangkal hidungnya, kentara menahan sedih dan frustasi. “Bokapnya ngatain dia _banci hina_ ㅡAh, anjing,”

Satu air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Changbin. Yeonjun menunduk, menangkup pucuk kepala dan menggusaknya kasar; kewalahan akan emosinya sendiri.

_Aib_.

_Bikin malu keluarga_.

Dan, apalagi itu? _Banci hina_?

Lalu terdengar bunyi ‘klik’ di belakang kepalanya, seolah kunci yang pas baru saja membuka pintu yang selama ini tertutup.

“ _Kita salah_ , Gi”

Semuanya terasa masuk akal sekarang.

Buru-buru Mingi menyambar jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Jaket yang dikembalikan Wooyoung lewat jasa _ojek_ daring setelah berbulan-bulan jaket itu dimonopoli Wooyoung karena terasa _sangat Mingi_ saat dikenakan.

Kabut dari segala macam emosi memburamkan akal Mingi, menjadikannya membabi-buta. Ada cukup banyak sedih untuk membuat matanya memanas, membuat lututnya lemah seakan dapat meleleh saat itu juga. Namun juga ada cukup banyak angkara untuk menahan tangisnya. Mingi membawa motornya melaju menyusuri lika-liku jalanan yang mulai lenggang.

Saat Wooyoung enyah dari hidupnya 2 bulan lalu, ia tak dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Wooyoung tidak ada di sudut kota manapun tempat mereka biasa berkendara berdua hingga dini hari. Wooyoung tidak ada di rumahnya, di cafe tempat mereka biasa merecoki Seonghwa yang bekerja paruh waktu, tidak juga di studio yang dikelola Yunho dan Hongjoong, tidak juga di pekarangan kecil di samping restoran cepat saji yang sepi. Wooyoung lenyap begitu saja.

Namun ajaibnya, Wooyoung ada di sana sekarang, di terowongan pendek di sekita kawasan kampus mereka; termenung dengan batang rokok terakhir yang terselip di antara jemarinya. Seolah ia sudah menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Tampangnya mengenaskan. Lagipula apa yang bisa diharapkan? Ayahnya baru saja memuntahkan carut-marut ke wajahnya telak, sementara tangannya sibuk menghajar si anak. Wooyoung hobi membantah, tapi ia bukan pembangkang. Mingi berani bertaruh Wooyoung bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya untuk membela diri.

Begitu Mingi mencabut kunci dari lubang _ignition_ , Wooyoung menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Mingi ingin menghambur begitu saja, namun kakinya seperti dirantai ke bumi. Perlahan, ia menghampiri Wooyoung. Lamat-lamat ia perhatikan wajah laki-laki itu. 2 bulan Wooyoung menciptakan spasi di antara mereka membuat Mingi bingung akan perasaannya detik ini juga.

Degup jantungnya meliar seiring langkah yang diambilnya mendekat. Wooyoung masih memiliki efek padanya; mencuri setengah napasnya hingga Mingi terengah. Tapi sekarang Mingi merasakan hal lain begitu mereka akhirnya berhadap-hadapan. Ia khawatir bukan main.

Jung Wooyoung berbalut kirmizi dan anyir darah, jaket denim belelnya yang ia rindukan, serta harum parfum maskulinnya yang kabur termakan bau gosong asap kendaraan. Matanya masih sekelam jelaga, tapi rasanya kosong karena senyumnya tak sampai sipitkan mata hingga segaris. Figurnya seumpama cangkang kosong. Mingi rasa hatinya mati setengah.

“Hai”

Butuh pertahanan yang kuat untuk menjaga dirinya stabil dan tidak rubuh mendengar suara itu. Mingi bergabung bersama Wooyoung duduk di trotoar, tangannya mengeluarkan bungkus rokok yang isinya tinggal setengah. “Pinjem korek.”

Bahkan korek yang digunakan masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali Mingi ingat. Mingi tidak dapat menolong dirinya untuk tidak mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang Wooyoung.

Selepasnya, tidak ada yang berbicara. Wooyoung sibuk menatap Mingi, sementara Mingi berusaha keras mengalihkan pikiran dari seberapa intens Wooyoung menatapnya. 2 batang rokok kemudian, Mingi baru berada di puncak kegusarannya, “Habis dari mana?”

Ia sudah menyiapkan telinga untuk jawaban terburuk, tapi Wooyoung hanya memutus kontak matanya dengan Mingi dan menggedikan bahu, “Dari cafe Seonghwa.” Wooyoung mengatakannya tak acuh seakan laki-laki itu tidak baru saja dihajar oleh ayahnya. Mingi tak suka pemainan pura-pura.

“Oh, bagus deh. Gak usah pulang, ya.”

“Emang udah 2 bulan gak pulang”

Mingi mendecih. Ia benci situasi seperti ini. “Udah tahu.”

Mingi mengisap kembali batang rokoknya, berusaha meredam kecamuk emosi yang meronta minta diungkapkan oleh kata, aksi; _apapun_. Laki-laki di sebelahnya masih patuh tersenyum, entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Mingi selalu buruk dalam membaca emosi orang lain, namun jika ia tidak salah ingat, bersama Wooyoung seharusnya tidak terasa sesulit ini. Lalu sejak kapan semuanya terasa begini sulit?

“Kok tahu gue kabur dari rumah?”

“Tadi Changbin sama Yeonjun ke rumah.” Mingi sedikit terkejut begitu rokok di selipan jari-jarinya direbut. Wooyoung menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti “ _bagi_ ” yang terdengar samar karena suara kemactean di kejauhan.

“Woo,” Mingi memanggil pelan. Wooyoung reflek menoleh, menaruh perhatiannya penuh pada Mingi. “Apa?”

“Apa yang salah dari _kita_?”

Seperti dugaan Mingi, Wooyoung tak lantas menjawab. Lagian, apa pula yang bisa dijawab dari pertanyaan ambigu begitu? Hanya saja kecamuk emosi dalam diri Mingi terlalu berisik hingga yang bisa dikeluarkan Mingi hanya pertanyaan putus asa yang entah jawabannya di mana.

Rokok yang terselip di antara jari-jari Wooyoung tak kunjung diisap. Baranya menghanguskan badan rokok hingga setengah, lalu Wooyoung menjentikkan abunya ke aspal sebelum mengarahkan rokok itu ke bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan berdarah. Mingi terduduk kebingungan karena entah bagaimana keadaan hatinya sekarang; mencelos karena luka-luka di wajah Wooyoung terlihat menyakitkan, atau; _horny_ karena Wooyoung tampak luar biasa seksi.

(Tapi _horny_ tidak dirasakan dengan hati, Mingi bodoh.)

“Tau ga, kenapa Yeonjun, Changbin, sama gue jadi jauh sejak SMA?”

Wooyoung melanjutkan ceritanya saat Mingi tak memberikan respon selain gelengan. “Mereka tau gue bukan hetero.”

Sebelum Mingi sempat memproses kalimatnya barusan, Wooyoung sudah keburu menimpali dengan kalimat lain. “Mereka tahu gue pacaran sama adek kelas cowo,” Wooyoung mengemut ujung jempolnya sesaat sebelum menyundut puntung rokoknya dengan jempolnya yang basah. Gestur yang jorok namun _panas_ ㅡmenurut Mingi.

“Mereka diem, ga ngomong apa-apa. Ga ngadu ke bokap. Gue lega banget. Tapi mereka ga ngomong apa-apa ke gue setelah itu. Tanpa gue sadar, tau-tau kita bertiga udah berjarak.”

Mingi tak sedikitpun melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, bahkan ketika jarum pendeknya sudah menunjuk angka 12. Gerung mesin masih terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan. Terowongan pendek ini begitu sepi dan hanya sedikit lampu yang berfungsi di dalamnya. Mingi tak pernah merasa begini bersyukur karena keadaan yang mendukung.

“Waktu kita nata kos lo dari pagi, seharusnya gue gak di sana.”

Mingi memperhatikan jempol Wooyoung yang mengusap-usap lututnya gusar, sibuk dan kebingungan karena tak ada rokok untuk diisap. Jadi Mingi meraihnya. Wooyoung membeku sedetik karenanya, lalu ia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Mingi.

“Gue udah janji mau bantuin nyokap pindahan hari itu,” katanya. _Ah_ ㅡfragmen-fragmen ingatan di kepala Mingi perlahan tersusun menjadi masuk akalㅡ _hari pindahan nyokapnya setelah orang tua Wooyoung cerai_.

“Tapi waktu itu mamah megang muka gue sebelum berangkat. Terus pipi gue diusap-usap, paham kan, gimana?”

Tentu saja paham. Gesturnya sama persis dengan milik Wooyoung ketika ia menenangkan Mingi saat panik, marah, sedih, dan _takut_. Bagaimana bisa Mingi tidak paham akan gestur sayangnya itu?

“Katanya, _mama minta maaf_ ,” Wooyoung mengambil nafas bergetar. “ _Mama minta maaf gak bisa jagain kamu dari hal yang salah_ , gitu. Terus habis itu gue gak jadi bantu mamah pindahan dan malah bantu lo nata kosan”

Baru saat itu Mingi mengambil inisiatif untuk mengusap punggung tangan Wooyoung dengan ibu jarinya. Mengembalikan afeksi yang sering dihantarkan Wooyoung lewat gestur itu. “Wooㅡ”

“Apa orang kaya kita menjijikan, Gi?”

Ada gumpalan yang menyangkut di kerongkongan Mingi saat Wooyoung bertanya. Mingi tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Tak ada wajah murungnya yang jelek ketika Wooyoung menoleh ke arah Mingi, menanti jawabannya. Hanya Wooyoung yang tersenyum ala kadarnya, Wooyoung yang tersenyum lelah. “Wooyoungㅡ” suaranya tercekat.

“Am i so unworthy that they’ve given up on me?”

Mingi tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Baik ia, Wooyoung, bahkan siapapun tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Mingi tak pandai dalam berkata-kata, tapi ia ingin melakukan apapun untuk mencabut perasaan itu keluar dari Wooyoung. Ia ingin berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, berbohong kepada Wooyoung dengan mengatakan bahwa selalu ada tempat baik untuk orang seperti mereka. Tapi dimana?

Wooyoung menyangklong dunia di kedua pundaknya. Tak sekalipun Mingi pernah melihat Wooyoung menangis hingga tak ada satu kata koheren yang bisa tersusun. Tapi disinilah mereka sekarang; terduduk di bawah langit-langit melengkung terowongan, disiram cahaya temaram lampu yang berkedip lelah; terlalu bingung dan takut akan dunia yang tak ramah. Wooyoung masih menangis hingga tersedak-sedak di sampingnya.

Wooyoung dengan cengiran bodoh yang biasanya susah sekali dihapus dari wajahnya yang rupawan itu kini menangis hingga terbatuk-batuk. Sesungguhnya, sudah berapa lama Wooyoung tenggelam dalam takutnya?

Mingi ingin menyerapahi orang-orang yang menyerah dengan Wooyoung. Ia ingin menyumpahi mereka yang pengecut untuk percaya bahwa Wooyoung adalah orang yang samaㅡ masih Wooyoung yang teledor, konyol, dan paling cantik seperti yang mereka semua tahu. Menjadi berbeda tidak menjadikan Wooyoung seketika alien. Wooyoung tak pantas diperlakukan begini.

Rasa takut orang akan Wooyoung membuat takut itu ikut tumbuh di dalam diri Wooyoung.

Membuat Wooyoung takut akan dirinya sendiri. Membuat Wooyoung takut akan apa yang bisa saja terjadi pada orang di sekitarnya, yang dicintainya; pada Mingi.

Saat tangis Wooyoung berangsur-angsur pergi, Mingi membantu Wooyoung bangkit dari duduknya. “Ayo pulang.” Katanya, determinasi terpancar dari caranya menatap Wooyoung. Maka Wooyoung membawa motornya mengikuti Mingi dari belakang.

_Pulang_.

Kata itu terasa asing di lidah Mingi.

Terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan tempat Wooyoung untuk membagi keluh kesah. Apa setelah ini, mereka dapat kembali seperti sedia kala? Pertanyaan itu tak dapat dipungkiri terus menggelayuti pikiran Mingi sejak ia melihat Wooyoung setelah sekian lama.

Mingi merasa air matanya sudah mengering bahkan sebelum melintasi pipinya karena angin malam yang menubruk wajah. Berkali-kali ia melirik spion, memastikan bahwa vespa Wooyoung masih mengekor. Sebut Mingi konyol, tapi ia ketakutan akan bayangan Wooyoung yang bisa saja tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi (lagi.)

Begitu Wooyoung menapaki kost Mingi, Mingi sadar bahwa ia tidak berkhayal. Jung Wooyoung berdiri di dalam kamarnya, di depannya, menyangkutkan jaket denimnya di gerendel seperti kebiasaannya yang selalu berhasil membuat Mingi jengah. Tapi sekarang Mingi masa bodoh. Presensi Wooyoung memenuhi kamarnya, membuat jantungnya seolah membesar hingga rasanya terlalu sesak di dalam kungkung rusuknya.

Maka Mingi pikir ‘ _persetan, lah_ ’ dan membawa Wooyoung ke pelukannya. Pelukannya yang seperti biasa; tak terlalu erat, tidak menyesakkan, mengayomi. Sementara badan mereka berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Wooyoung dapat merasakan dagu Mingi yang disandarkan di pucuk kepalanya. Mingi mengecupnya, dan menghirup rakus harum rambutnya dengan tarikan nafas yang berisik. “Jangan ngilang,” bisikannya teredam helai-helai rambut Wooyoung, “Ga boleh pergi kemana-mana.”

Tak ada sahutan dari Wooyoung, jadi Mingi melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menyejajarkan pandangan mereka, mencoba meresapi baik-baik tiap kerutan, tiap perubahan ekspresi, hingga sorot mata pria di depannya baik-baik. “Jangan nyerah sama _kita_.”

Bola mata Wooyoung basah kembali. Rasanya sesak menyaksikan Wooyoung menangis tepat di depannya, namun Mingi tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal selain membingkai wajah Wooyoung dengan jemarinya, dan mengusap-usap pipi Wooyoung yang dingin dengan ibu jarinya. Seperti yang Wooyoung lakukan kepadanya terakhir kali. Tapi kali ini, Mingi mengharapkan akhir yang lebih bahagia dari kemarin.

Bibir Wooyoung tengah membuka dan masih terasa menyakitkan dengan lukanya yang belum mengering ketika Mingi memagutnya dengan bibirnya. Jemari Wooyoung meremat ujung kaus Mingi kuat-kuat sebagai topangan karena ia rasa, lututnya bisa meleleh begitu saja.

Cara Mingi memagut bibirnya begitu penuh akan kehati-hatian dan lambat. Sementara tangan Wooyoung beranjak mengait di lengkung pinggang Mingi, jemari Mingi justru berpindah ke belakang kepala Wooyoungㅡ meremat rambut di sana dan memijat-mijat tengkuknya, membuat Wooyoung mengerang pelan. Setengah napas mereka direnggut satu sama lain.

Wooyoung adalah yang pertama menyerah akan lututnya. Badannya melunglai ketika tangan Mingi beralih ke pinggangnya, dan mengarahkannya ke ranjang. Ranjang Mingi memantulkan badannya ketika ia duduk. Semerbak wangi khas Mingi meloncat keluar begitu berat badannya membebani pinggiran ranjang. Ranjang Mingi yang sempit dan hangat, dengan seprai oranye konyolnya yang selalu ia rindukan. Ranjangnya di rumah tak pernah terasa begini hangat. Ranjang Yeonjun dan Changbin tak pernah terasa begini aman.

Mingi memberi jeda untuk mereka bernapas dengan memutus pagutannya terlebih dulu. Ia berlutut di depan Wooyoung yang terduduk di tepi ranjang; sikut bertumpu di sisi badan Wooyoung dan meraih buku tangan Wooyoung untuk dicium.

Wooyoung bersinar di matanya, tertimpa cahaya keperakan bulan yang merangsek masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Angin dingin yang menyusup membuat merah di pipi dan hidungnya merekah. Mingi sekali lagi meraih kedua tangan Wooyoung. Ia menanamkan ciuman-ciuman singkat di sana hingga Wooyoung tergelak akan sensasi geli yang ditinggalkan. Mingi memakan waktu lebih lama untuk memberikan kecupan terakhir di punggung tangan sebelum wajahnya menengadah, berhadapan dengan Wooyoung.

“Waktu lo pergi, besokannya gue beli bubur dua. Satu gak pake kacang, emping, sama seledri. Jaga-jaga kalo lo belum sarapan, kaya biasa,” Mingi menangkap senyum meluruh dari bibir Wooyoung. “Tapi lo gak dateng.”

Kedua mata Wooyoung lembab akan air yang menggenang, tapi Mingi terlalu frustasi untuk dapat berhenti. Mingi putus asa dan terlalu bodoh menyampaikan segala macam emosi yang teraduk di dalam diri. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih bungkus Marlboro putih dengan aksen biru-hijau dari atas ranjang; favorit Wooyoung. “Selama lo gak ada, rokok gue ganti jadi ini.” Isakan akhirnya muncul dari belah bibir Wooyoung, mengundang Mingi untuk membungkamnya kembali, tapi urung dilakukan.

“Wooyoung,” baritonnya menggema jelas tatkala Wooyung berhasil menenangkan tangisnya yang berantakan. “Gue jadi goblok waktu lo pergi.”

“Maaf, Gi”

Mingi bangkit, mendudukkan diri di samping Wooyoung dan menepuk pahanya,”duduk sini, coba.” Tangkupan tangan Mingi di sebelah pipinya terasa hangat dan melindungi. Rasanya Wooyoung bisa hidup seperti ini selamanya; bersama segalanya yang ada pada Mingi.

“Gue minta maaf karena lo ditinggal orang-orang yang lo sayang cuma karena lo ... gak sama kaya mereka,” Mingi menyertakan jeda di antara kalimatnya untuk mendapat sorot mata Wooyoung kembali dengan mencium lagi punggung tangannya. Jejak kecupan Mingi menggelitik di permukaan kulit Wooyoung, membuat hangat di pipinya semakin menjadi. “Tapi gue ga akan ninggalin loㅡ _hell_ , Wooyoung, gue sayangㅡ” Wooyoung tidak salah dengar ketika suara Mingi tercekat di tengah-tengah kalimatnya. “Sayang lo banget, sampe gue bingung gimana caranya nunjukin ke lo, karena gue rasa, apa yang gue tunjukin ke lo gak pernah cukup.”

Seolah kata, ciuman yang ditukar keduanya, afeksi yang dihantarkan, gestur-gestur kasih sayang mereka, tidak pernah cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa Mingi mencintai Wooyoung hingga kepayahan.

“Gue ga akan kabur dari lo. Jadi lo juga jangan kabur dari gue, ya?”

Dunia dan orang-orang di dalamnya tak pernah ramah untuk orang seperti mereka. Mingi dan Wooyoung sama-sama mempelajari hal itu lewat jalan dan cara yang paling sukar. Lewat jejak jotosan di wajah yang memilukan, hingga pemecatan sepihak oleh tempat kerja yang dirasa tak adil bagi keduanya. Mingi dan Wooyoung sama-sama melewati segala halㅡbanyak halㅡbersama.

Malam itu Mingi mencium Wooyoung begitu penuh akan kehati-hatian, meluruhkan kecemasan dan penat serta menyapu sedikit sedih dari mata Wooyoung. Kepalanya penuh akan Wooyoung. Paru-parunya sesak akan harum Wooyoung ketika ia membaringkannya penuh kelembutan di atas ranjang. Wooyoung tampak luar biasa cantik di sana meski warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan tertutup corak-corak gelap bekas pukulan.

Mingi mengecupkan rasa aman dengan teramat lamban. Bibirnya meninggalkan jejak di atas kulitnya; berjalan lurus ke bawah dari leher Wooyoung hingga ke sisi lain di diri Wooyoung yang hanya Mingi yang tahu.

Saat Mingi akhirnya menjarah sisa-sisa kewarasan dari diri Wooyoung, ia memastikan bahwa kali ini, ia ingin memuja Wooyoung dengan cara yang lebih lembut. Wooyoung merasakan hangat di dadanya ketika jemari Mingi yang biasanya menjelajahi permukaan kulit Wooyoung yang penuh peluh, kini bertaut dengan miliknya; bekelindan dengan cara yang begitu intim di atas linen yang berkerut teracak.

Wooyoung menggelapkan segala rasio di kepalanya, namun Mingi juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Wooyoung. Wooyoung bersumpah ia terbutakan akan _putih_ yang memenuhi retinanya begitu Mingi mulai bergerak. Rahangnya mengetat hingga gerahamnya bergemeletuk, berusaha mati-matian menahan rengekan keluar dari mulutnya. Namun gerakan Mingi persisten menggedor suara-suara yang ditahan Wooyoung untuk keluar tanpa ditahan, menjadikan deguk tangis Wooyoung keluar begitu saja dan bersahut-sahutan dengan geraman Mingi.

Mingi memeta badannya dengan sempurna, menjamahi titik-titik yang tak pernah Wooyoung sadari bahwa ia punya. Rengekannya semakin berisik begitu Wooyoung dapat melihat puncaknya. Mingi membisikkan “ _barengan_ ” di antara napasnya yang terengah.

Mingi masih berada di dalam Wooyoung ketika ia merasa pria di bawahnya mengerat. Bola matanya bergulir di balik kelopak matanya yang menutup.

Mereka bertahan di posisi yang tidak nyaman untuk sementara sebelum Mingi bangkit keluar dari Wooyoung dan mengambil tisu dari meja belajar. Ia mengelap kekacauan putih Wooyoung dari atas perutnya yang naik-turun teratur, kemudian mengecup dahi Wooyoung. Entah sejak kapan mengecup dahi setelah seks sudah menjadi tradisi di antara mereka.

Mingi selalu suka merebahkan kepala di atas dada Wooyoung. Menurutnya dada telanjang Wooyoung terasa hangat dan ritme jantungnya terdengar jelas dan membosankanㅡmembantu Mingi tidur ketika mendengarnya. Tapi kini Wooyoung yang menyandarkan kepala di dada Mingi. Belum ada semenit, ia sudah terkekeh “Biasa aja kali, ga usah deg-degan.”

Mingi terdiam, seperti kepalang basah ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. “Ga bisa. Emang gini kalo deket-deket lo.”

Wooyoung hampir-hampir tertidur karena usapan tangan Mingi di helai rambutnya begitu membuainya untuk melepas kesadarannya. Mingi tiba-tiba bersuara, menarik Wooyoung kembali terjaga. “Gue sayang sama lo itu, ga salah, Wooyoung, begitu juga sebaliknya.” katanya. 

“Gue ga akan nyerah sama _kita_ , dan gue harap, lo juga.”

Dunia mereka hanya menawarkan rasa takut dan tak nyaman, tetapi yang keduanya butuhkan hanya tempat untuk rehat dan saling mengobati.

Wooyoung seumpama mercusuar yang selalu menunjukkan Mingi dimana tempatnya pulang, atau rasi bintang di tengah belantara laut lepas yang menunjukkan Mingi ke mana harus berpulang. Kali ini, Wooyoung ingin mencintai Mingi dengan lebih berani. Sebagaimana Mingi yang begitu berani mengecup pergi rasa takut Wooyoung, dan mengganti segala semoga menjadi niscaya.

* * *

“Mandi dulu, Woo.”

“Bareng?”

“Gantian lah gila.”

“Males ah, langsung tidur aja.”

“Pantat lo emang ... ga ... lengket?”

“Biarin. Gara-gara lo ini.”

“Jorok.”

“Bacot.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uh ... this has been my second baby! haha. please love Wooogi/Minwoo, i love them sm. i wrote this because i havent seen that much fic of Woogi in bahasa (shout out to user @wuyoungies, she made a wonderful tooth-rotting fluff woogi bahasa tweetfic that i ever read). 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this as much as me in writing this. please leave a comment, i would love to know what you think :)


End file.
